


Introducing Amalie

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Amalie, Cas has two lines, Cupids are different than Canon, Dean has a twin sister, Gen, he's not actually in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Glancing back at the two names, Mallie sighed and began preparing herself for a very difficult, if not impossible task. “I accept,” she intoned and got up to stride out of the room, off to do some research on the one of the two names that she was less familiar with. The other one was a name she knew quite well, one that was burned into her mind and heart. The name of her twin brother.Dean Winchester.--Takes place during and post season 3 with two paragraphs during season 4--





	

**Author's Note:**

> All stories in The Other Winchester series take place in a soulmates AU where you see everything in black and white until you meet your soulmate. This is only breifly mentioned a few times during the series, but is important knowledge.
> 
> Also, disregard everything you think you know about Cupids in the Supernatural universe. We completely ignored them and made up our own to suit our purposes. 
> 
> -Darkel and Amy

_Mallie looked down at the two names in the ledger, then up at the woman across from her. “You're joking, right?”_

_“On the contrary, Amalie,” said her mentor, “I am quite serious.”_

_“You can't be! There's got to be some… law, some_ rule _that forbids me from matching these two.”_

_“You are my most promising apprentice, Amalie. This is your final mission as one. Should you succeed in matching this soul couple, you will take your rightful place as leader of our organization. It is your destiny.”_

_Glancing back at the two names, Mallie sighed and began preparing herself for a very difficult, if not impossible task. “I accept,” she intoned and got up to stride out of the room, off to do some research on the one of the two names that she was less familiar with. The other one was a name she knew quite well, one that was burned into her mind and heart. The name of her twin brother._

_Dean Winchester._

Every free moment Mallie had was spent watching her brothers grow up. She watched Dean become a very talented hunter, but she also watched him slowly forget her. Neither her father nor Dean ever talked about her after she was taken. Sam didn't even know he had a sister.

Sam died thinking that.

And, from the looks of things, Dean was about to do the same, half conscious in a dark alley and surrounded by creatures. Way to go, Winchester.

It would be just her luck that the first time she sees Dean after watching Sam die that he would die too.

Was saving his ass considered unnecessary interference? Certainly not, she couldn't match him with his soulmate if he were dead.

The creatures attacked.

Mallie made her choice.

* * *

The woman who saved Dean seemed to have dropped out of the sky, though, if he thought about it logically, she had probably jumped off the roof of a nearby building. She shot three of the four attacking creatures with a freaking bow, then whipped out two daggers and stabbed the fourth.

For a moment, Dean thought he was in love.

But then the woman walked over to him and he felt a rush of magic flow through him, healing him. The woman’s hair was the same shade of grey as his seemed to be, and eyes the same shade as his. Freckles were splashed across her scowling face and, if Dean really thought about it, she looked pretty much like a female version of him.

_That's not possible._

“Dean? Dean? Are you okay?”

_You don't exist._

Dean hadn't seen her since they were four years old. She had disappeared a few weeks after Mary had died, John never mentioned her again. He had come to believe that the little girl in his memories was just a figment of his imagination, a coping mechanism for losing his mother. But here she was, kneeling next to him, her expression torn between worry and fear.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

“Dean?”

The woman’s head whipped around at the sound of Sam’s voice. The man in question came around the corner, frantically calling his name. “Dean?”

“I'm here, Sam,” Dean said, struggling to his feet.

The woman stood slowly. “Sammy?” she breathed. She dropped the daggers she was holding and sprinted over to the tallest Winchester, throwing her arms around him. “My gods, Sammy, you're alive.”

Sam looked utterly perplexed and Dean pulled the woman away from him. “What are you?” he demanded.

She looked at him, hurt. “What are you talking about, Dean?”

“You're some sort of creature, right? A Tulpa?” Dean guessed.

“Really? Is that all I am to you?” the woman asked. “A figment of your imagination? You never even admitted to Sammy that I existed.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

Dean could see exactly how much those words hurt the woman. “My name is Amalie Winchester. I'm your sister."

“We have a sister?”

“No, we don't.”

“I was taken when you were seven months old, Sam. It was a few weeks after Mom…” the woman, Amalie trailed off. “I went kicking and screaming. I begged them to let me go back home. I didn't care that Dad had given up acknowledging my existence. I wanted my brothers back.”

“Who took you?” Sam asked.

Amalie scowled. “The Disciples of Cupid. I was raised as her apprentice and, provided I successfully complete my assignment, I'll be approved as the current Cupid’s successor.”

Dean frowned. “Isn't Cupid a guy? A kid in a diaper?”

She snorted. “Cupid has been an adult female for the last three generations, Dean.”

He scowled. “That doesn't prove that you're our sister.”

“I'm not trying to prove that. I watched you grow up, you know. They wouldn't let me talk to you, but I was allowed to watch. I stopped when Sam was killed.” Amalie frowned and looked at Sam. “How are you alive?”

Sam glared at Dean, who looked away. Dean could tell the moment Amalie understood. He expected her to be angry, but instead, she looked resigned. “There's something you should know. About why I'm here now.”

“And what is that?”

“My final assignment. I have to match a soul couple, without any direct magical interference.”

“So?”

Amalie looked at him. “I'm not going to lie to you, Dean. You're my assignment, you and your soulmate.”

Dean’s scowl deepened. “You're going to fail.”

“I can't fail. If I do, they'll take away my immortality and the process will most likely kill me.” She fixed him with a serious look. “This goes against almost every protocol set up by the Disciples, but I'm giving you a heads up. Be careful, Dean. I'll see you around.”

Amalie scooped up her daggers and disappeared.

* * *

When Dean died, his last thoughts were of his siblings. Of Sam, who would be heartbroken. Of Amalie, who would most likely die because he had been dragged out of a colorless world and hadn't met his soulmate before dying.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

“ _He's in here!”  
~~~~_

_“Then he has accepted Alastair’s deal. He is torturing souls.”_

_“Dean, you've got to stop now.”_

_“I will bring him back up.”_

_“I'll see you soon, big brother. Okay?”_

* * *

Everything was bright when Dean crawled out of his grave. But that wasn't what caught him off guard the most.

Everything was in _color_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of Cupids in this AU can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989


End file.
